Dear Vienna
by Eclipse130
Summary: Vienna had never left Sunnyshore before, she didn't understand the world completely, and she only had a baby miltank by her side when she ventures into her journey as a trainer. What she does have is determination, will power, and a dream. Join Vienna as she ventures off into her journey and witness the dark side of training no one warned her about. (Dark themes)


_**One of the first three Pokemon fanfictions I am beginning. My second is, Rocket, and the third is yet to be confirmed as of yet.**_

_**Critics welcomed.**_

_**Prologue: In Which there are things to know**_

**J**udge

Judge her by the innocence she gave off, _she hasn't seen the world for what it was yet._

Judge her by the small stature of her body, _she barely reached Volkner's shoulders. _

Judge her by the skin that held no scars like Pokemon trainers would have, _she never left the borders of Sunnyshore._

Judge her by how quiet she was, _she brought up to be lady like. Spoken when spoken too._

Judge her by her plain civilian clothes, _she isn't a trainer, she was just a normal teen._

Judge her by her age, _she was sixteen years old passed the normal age of trainers would become._

Judge her by her lack of social life, _she has to take care of someone._

Judge her by the turmoil in her brown eyes, _she wanted to be a trainer too._

**Imagine**

She is curious by nature. She yearns to see what was beyond the shores of Sunnyshore, she wanted to see the world. Every day, when she had time, she would open the windows of her room and looked off towards the sea. She would close her eyes and imagine the world for what she thought it would be like. She would smile when she 'saw' the pokemon that she only saw in books, squealed in excitement when she imagined her journey, and brush away the tears that reminded her of reality.

**Family**

She was an only child.

She has a mother who is very ill.

They have Bessie, the miltank, who they dearly loved, to keep them company.

She doesn't know where Daddy went.

**Letters**

She liked letters. They were more personal, more meaningful when one writes to their loved ones. Her mother used to tell her stories of how she and her father used to write letters to each other when they were far apart. She thought it was cute.

When she turned ten, she began to write letters too. Her writing was messy, but legible; her letters contained mundane things, but she always ended it with "_please write back soon_!" and off it goes to the dragonite messenger. She never got a reply back, but she kept writing each day, hoping he will write back.

It would be years after her journey when she finally discovered the stacks of letters hidden in her mother's drawer. The envelopes turning yellow with age, its seals unbroken. The ink had faded but one can still make out the name of its destination.

"_To: Daddy"_

**Mothers**

Vienna loves her mother and Betsy with all the love she could give them. She loved them very much, that she couldn't bear to think what she would do if she never saw them again. Her mother is her rock, keeping her going and strong, Betsy, who brought her joy in the simplistic of ways, mothered her as if she was her own. Vienna loved the two of them. She loved her mothers. They were a small family that lived in a small cabin by the beach.

Small family, two great mothers.

Vienna patted Betsy's swollen stomach gently, she smiled in a soft loving way."You'll be a great mother, Betsy," she whispered.

Betsy licked her cheek affectionately.

**Gossip**

There was much gossip spoken among the neighbors in her small neighborhood. The wives would chatter to each other sharing the new gossip they had heard. They spoke of Mr. Jenkins and his annoying starly, spoke of the new family that just move from Unova, complain about the high prices of mareep wool, squeal about the handsome, enigma Volkner and sometimes they would speak about Vienna, if there was nothing to talk about.

"She's getting older," Mrs, Jacobs remarked, sipping her Cheri berry tea,"shouldn't she be married already?"

"Who Vienna?" asked Mrs. Carrie. She just moved in from Oreburgh city and was enjoying her new found group of friends.

"No, we were talking about Mr. Jenkins starly," Mrs. Chobo sarcastically said. She was the bitch of the group. "Of course we're talking about Vienna! There's something wrong with her!"

"Her?" cawed one of the housewives, probably Mrs. Harriet,"That girl is as sweet as a pecha berry!"

"Sweet?" snorted Mrs, Chobo,"Girl is as sly as a seviper! Let me tell you, no girl her age would work for a gym leader like Volkner for just money!"

"What are you getting at, Mary?" asked Mrs. Jacobs.

Mrs. Chobo, Mary to some, leaned forward as if she's telling a juicy little secret, and like honey, it made everyone lean in too. "A young unmarried girl like her would be wanting more than just honest money. A handsome man like Volkner would make a fine husband for any gal, if ya know what I mean?"

Everyone nodded, appalled by the thought of Vienna conniving her way to Volkner's bed. Soon, it was the talk among the wives, spreading silly little notions and what not.

Vienna never really understood why she was given the cold shoulder by the neighborhood wives.

**Nurse**

When Vienna was five, she accidentally inhaled stun spore from a wild budew. She fell ill, and it was a terrible feeling of being paralyzed. She remembered being rushed to the Pokemon Center, where the kind Nurse Joy and her chansey nursed her back to health. She was fascinated by the medicine, the use of chansey eggs, and types of antidotes that can be made by berries. She wanted to be nurse when she grew up, just like Nurse Joy.

She did become a nurse in some sort of way, when her mother fell ill.

**Crush**

She, like any young girl her age, has a crush. Predictably, a big one on the Sunnyshore's gym leader, Volkner. She liked him, he was mature, kind(-ish), cool, strong, and he held attention when he walks in. She liked working at his gym, she was able to get to see him and she got to see trainers battle him too. She liked watching him battle, he was in tuned with his pokemon and if the battle was good enough, she got to see him smile.

She likes Volkner.

Because he told her, one day after closing the gym, ," You could be a good trainer if you tried." He gave her a hint of a smile,"Who knows, you could've given me a pretty good battle if you did."

**First Love**

Volkner was her crush.

Not her first love. Her first love was someone she never met, someone she laid her brown eyes upon one day on the television screen. Her mother was from Kanto, she moved to Sinnoh to be with her father, and her mother liked keeping up to date with the news from home. That's where Vienna saw him.

One day, his face showed on the screen. She watched him, awestruck, captured by those red eyes. He was the Kanto Champion, Red. One of his many public interviews before he shut himself from the world on Mt. Silver. Never had she seen someone like him, anyone who was like him, he was special. She knew it then and she knew it now. He really didn't know the affect he had on her.

"Don't ever let someone tell you can't do something," He said, his voice was cold, frightening even, but she wanted to hear him talk. "Not even me. You got a dream, protect it. People can't do something themselves, they want to tell you, you can't do it. You want something, go get it then." And it was over just like that. She felt like her eyes were opened for the very first time.

Her mother found her later that day gazing at an empty pokeball.

**Understimated**

No one really thought she was a strong girl. She was shorter than the average girl's height, frail looking, quiet, polite and easy on the eyes. She didn't have what it took to be a trainer, they would say, too small, too weak.

No one thought she could be a decent trainer.

Clearly they thought wrong.

**Life**

Life was kind, life can be cruel, life can be fair, sometimes it was unfair.

Sometimes it was so unexpected.

Vienna felt the burning tears fall rapidly down her eyes as her mother handed her a small little pink mammal in her arms. Its body was warm, its chest rose and fell in a steady pace, she could make out its cute little black hood from under the white blanket. She sniffed, trying in vain to stop the tears from falling, but sobs broke out from her lips.

"She's beautiful," Vienna sobbed, holding tightly to the bundle in her arms.,"Oh Arceus, she's beautiful Betsy."

"She is isn't she?" Vienna's mother mummered quietly, she stared at Betsy, eyes of green clouded in grief. She smiled weakly at her starter."You did good, Betsy. You did good." Her voice cracked. Vienna's mother reached out to touch Betsy's head and rubbed it gently. Betsy gave a low "taaaank", as she smiled up at the baby she given birth too, and slowly closed her eyes to rest. Vienna's mother kept rubbing Betsy's head, she didn't finished saying good-bye.

That day Betsy left.

That day Abrielle was born.

That day her mother gave her a pokeball.

That day Vienna decided to leave Sunnyshore.

**And so begins Vienna's journery. Hopefully this gives a bit of insight of Vienna, however this was written in a hurry so its not perfect, but I am satisfied how it came out.**

**Critics welcomed.**


End file.
